


Promoting a piece.

by zero_kun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bodyguard Finn, Demons, Eventual Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Reapers, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Ceil starts to move his pawn across the board.





	Promoting a piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Im popping my black butler fanfic cherry be gentle.

Ciel is now fifteen and going through the tail end of puberty. Sitting at his desk in the rather dark study, his pink elbows rest on the fine, cherry stained, mahogany with various documents between them. The air of the room is stale and stagnant. His hands comb through and pull at his well kept black hair in frustration. He’s been having strange lewd thoughts and feelings towards one of his loyal servants. 

Sebastian is one thing, his most trusted and devoted servant, even it is mostly due to their contract. Finny on the other hand has no such demonic obligation. He just can't get the boy off his mind. His cute feminine appearance, most notably his petite figure and his golden angelic hair, not to mention his adorable youthful face as well as Finny’s cheery, upbeat attitude that is almost always in stark contrast to his own gloomy and quite serious demeanor.

Sebastian walks in with a polished silver tray in his gloved hand. “Pardon me young master, I have your lunch.” Just then the german cuckoo clock on the wall he had acquired from one of his ventures to the country strikes noon. “It is awful dark in here master, allow me.” Sebastian says with concern to his voice, he sets down the fine sterling silver tray, walking over to the large window throwing the curtain open instantly brightening up the room.

Distressed Ciel thinks maybe some fresh air would be good for him. “I'll be eating lunch in the courtyard today.” He commands, in a moody tone. 

Sebastian’s eyes squint suspiciously at his young lord, he can sense something is amiss. “Of course, as you wish my lord.” he bows following him out the door.

Walking side by side, the sound of their footsteps from their dress shoes echo in the empty corridor. Worried Sebastian asks. “Is everything alright you seem troubled?” 

Walking a bit faster Ciel responds. “Nothing is troubling me, I'm just distracted. I need to get some air and clear my head.” He snaps, being a tad ill tempered.

Not being fully knowledgeable on human biology nor in the aspects of infatuation and love. Sebastian offers. “What has you distracted? Master, I'll take care of it with the utmost of haste.”

Irritated and annoyed Ciel barks. “If I want you to do something I'll order you too, understood!”

“Perfectly, I apologize if I was out of line.” he says, briefly taken aback.

Ciel huffed in response, carrying on walking til outside in the courtyard. The mid-spring sun bears down on him as a light breeze barely makes the finely trimmed hedges sway. 

Picking a spot facing the garden, Ciel sits, in a flash with his inhuman speed Sebastian places a chair under his young master while simultaneously placing and setting a table in front of him.

Lifting the cover of the tray Sebastian reveals two sandwiches cut in half at perfect right angles. “May I pour you some hand squeezed lemonade made from imported Mediterranean lemons?” Sebastian offers with the crystal glass pitcher in hand.

Taking a small bite from one of the acutely triangular sandwich halves Ciel mumbled a yes, his attention elsewhere, namely on Finny who is carefully trimming a wall rose buds that will soon blossom into an impressive display.

Ciel stews lost in thought, how will he capture one of his own pieces.

“Master would you care for some honey in you lemonade?” Sebastian inquires a second time slightly louder. 

“What… ah, sure.” Ciel answers, breaking from his daze. 

Dripping a liberal drop of honey into his young master's glass Sebastian slyly comments. “I think I've found what's been distracting you recently.” He can't hide his ear to ear grin.

Ever since puberty kicked in Ciel has known he's fancied men over women. Breathing a heavy sigh. “As a nobleman, the Earl Phantomhive, I could have any woman, any number of mistresses but no I'm pining after a lonely male servant of mine, how unbecoming of me.”

Leaning down, placing his hand to Ciel’s ear, Sebastian says. “I'm insulted, is my performance in the bedroom not satisfactory?” he asks, barely above a whisper.

Nearly immediately, a crimson hue falls across the young Earl’s cheeks. “Shut up. This is a craving of the heart not the body,” Ciel admits getting embarrassed. “How do I make him mine?” He asks not really expecting an answer, looking up aimlessly. 

Rather warmly Sebastian replies with another question. “How does a pawn in the middle of the board return to his king's side?” 

Taken aback by the sudden realization. “You promote the pawn to a better piece,” Ciel's mind begins to race. “Bring me a second chair, oh and Sebastian move my study to a room that faces the garden.” Ciel orders. 

Having only a brief moment of hesitation Sebastian blinks a few times at the sudden change in subject. “At once.” With that he bows taking his leave, only coming back to deliver the second chair then he's off again.

“Hey, Finny come here.” Ciel shouts.

Stopping what he is doing. Finny jogs over offering his assistance. “Yes my lord, anything I can do for you?” 

“Sit please,” raising the glass pitcher. “You look tired and thirsty, care for a drink.” Ciel kindly offers. 

“Oh, ah, thank you very much sir!” Finny obliges, graciously accepting his young master's kind gesture.

“Honey?” Ciel offers, trying his best to smile, really floundering to do so.

“Oh, that's expensive you shouldn't waste honey on a servant like me,” Finny respectfully declines. “If I may sir? Whats all this about?”

“You look hungry to, finish my other sandwich don't make me make that an order,” He jokes however Ciel was never one known for his sense of humor. “I've been thinking I know you like gardening but I want to promote you to a new position,” Finny’s expression liven up, intrigue by the new opportunity. “I want you to be my personal bodyguard, of course there will be a few added perks, such as you accompanying me to different destinations as well as a new wardrobe for going out of the town also better sleeping quarters. What do you say?”

Ciel is sure if anyone would jump at the chance to see new places it would be Finny.

“I'm not saying no but surely Sebastian is good enough.” Finny points out, doubt still lingers in his mind however enticing the opportunity is. “I mean someone will have to take care of the flowers and garden.”

“He is plenty but what's a little extra insurance I suppose,” Ciel comes up with a flimsy excuse on the spot. “Tell you what while we're at the manor you'll still be our groundskeeper but when I leave I want to with me, deal?”

With a big smile on his face he agrees. “Deal!” This is the most excited Finny has been in awhile, being able to leave the grounds more often is so much more than a treat for him, if anyone could appreciate the freedom to go new places it was Finny.

Ciel smirked satisfied that he didn't have to flat out order Finny to the new position like he knew he could have.

“Excuse me master, I've done as you asked. I made preparations for dinner and have a letter from the queen.” Sebastian informs, only acknowledging Finny with a slight glance.

Sebastian hands Ciel the letter only to have it be snatched from his grasp by Finny. “Master please forgive me, allow me to open it, I've read in the paper that their have been recent assassination attempts with poison sent in letters.” Finny carefully rips it open with his calloused fingers. Without looking at it he hands it to his young lord knowing it's safe. 

Ceil impressed by Finny mocks Sebastian. “Were you aware for the recent poisoned letters? Are trying to have me killed. Well done Finny.”

Sebastian responds.“Sir the letter was from the Queen, I did not consider such a possibility, my apologies.” explaining himself. 

Ignoring Sebastian, Ciel reads the contents of the letter. “Sebastian prepare travel for three we leave for Stonehenge tomorrow.” Ciel orders, trying not to let uneasiness in his voice come through, attached to the letter is picture of a symbol that was carved onto one of the monolith at Stonehenge. The very same one that is branded on his side. 

Normally he would leave immediately on the Queen's orders but for this he's going to need some time to mentally prepare himself. 

“Three my lord?” Sebastian questions.

“Yes, Finny will be accompanying us.” Ciel explains.

Finny looks away, squirming in his seat as Sebastian's eyes bare down on him.

“Very well.” With that Sebastian leaves to attend to his duties and Ciel goes inside to his new study to watch Finny work.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how long this is going to be depends on how much of a reception I get from it. So if you like it and want more comment, kudos and subscribe!


End file.
